


The Knight & His Lady

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: A Beautiful Disaster [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Light Angst, Mentioned Cullen Rutherford/MGiT, Missionary Position, New Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Woman on Top, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: The Inquisitor and Josephine slip away from celebrations in Skyhold to spend their last night together before the assault on Adamant Fortress.Set within events of my ficBeautiful Disaster.





	The Knight & His Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388802) by [LarasLandlockedBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues). 



> I didn't realize I'd ship Bron and Josie quite this much, but they've ended up so cute I felt like doing a little one shot for them. Who knows, I may do more. But for now - hope you enjoy!
> 
> And because I love sharing face claims, here's Bron's again:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> xx,  
> Lara

The revelries are still continuing across Skyhold, but Bron doesn’t care about that as he stands on his balcony waiting. He hadn’t wished the Commander congratulations again, and he wonders if he should have. He’s simply been so distracted, thinking of what is to come, what they are about to face the next day - and when he’d caught Josie’s smile, he hadn’t been able to resist.

“Slip away with me,” he’d whispered in her ear. “Meet me in my room, please - it’s our last night.”

“Yes,” she’d breathed, staring up at him with wide eyes.

He hadn’t thought she was far behind him, but he realizes she must have run by her office. Ever the dedicated Ambassador, making certain they haven’t missed any news while the Inquisition celebrates the Commander and his new wife.

It’s funny for Bron, thinking that there was a time when he’d been smitten with the new Mrs. Rutherford. It feels like ages ago, though it’s really only been months. She was more like an awakening, a final realization that the Order is no more - and his life is his own to lead as he chooses. Seeing the Commander make those choices, changing his life and breaking free from the Order - it’s given him hope.

His mind wanders to the first time he kissed Josephine, after the attempt on her life, when he went back later to check on her that evening. The sight of full lips had been too much, his realization that he loved War Councils so he could see her, how often he sought her out to speak about the minutiae of Inquisition business when he didn’t really need to. He had fallen for her without even realizing it, and hadn’t wasted any time taking her in his arms to declare his feelings.

Just as he thinks about earlier that day, when Cecilia had accidentally caught him pleasuring Josie with his fingers in the Chantry gardens, he hears his door open. The rapid clacking of heeled steps on the stairs makes him smile, and he turns and heads back into his rooms to greet her.

“I’m so sorry, I ran by -”

“Your office,” he finishes for her. “It’s all right, darling, I assumed so. Anything to report?”

“No, nothing - nothing worth mentioning right now,” she tells him, stopping in the middle of the room to stare at him. She’s wringing her hands before her, watching as he approaches and looking thoroughly despondent.

“Are you all right?” he asks, stopping before her and brushing a few loose, dark curls off her cheek. The fire burning in his room is casting her skin in such a beautiful, golden light, her lips glistening as she tilts her head to meet his gaze.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” she demands suddenly. “I know you’ve faced danger - a dragon, even - but these are the Wardens, and who knows what could happen -”

“I promise, Josie,” he interrupts carefully, taking her face between his hands. “I’ll come back to you. We still have Thedas to save, and I’m not ready to give up my time with you.”

A beautiful dusty rose colors her cheeks, and she lowers her gaze. “I - I’ll miss you,” she breathes.

“And I you,” he assures her. He releases her cheeks and begins to pull at the golden silk tied at her throat, but she giggles and withdraws slightly. “Must we go through this every time?” He sighs playfully, taking another step and reaching to her cheek to brush his knuckles along her skin.

Lowering his hand he begins to circle her, walking slowly and carefully as he trails his fingers over the yellow silk of her dress. Stopping behind her he reaches to her hair, his now practiced fingers quickly pulling the long ivory pins that hold her hair in a bun. Long, dark waves are released and she gasps softly, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells her. “I wish I could spend all my days just looking upon your beauty.”

“Bron…”

Raising his fingers he undoes the braids that are slowly slipping out of place, combing his fingers through the lustrous strands once they’re free. In the firelight there is golden brown glimmering beneath the black, and he leans forward to rest his nose against the back of her head, breathing her in. Soft floral notes of the perfume that she wears, hints of spicy musk beneath - a reminder of Antiva, he knows.

“My beautiful lady,” he breathes into her ear. “Tomorrow I leave for danger - let me spend tonight worshiping you, as one such as you deserves to be.”

His words are met only with a soft whimper, and he can tell she wants to hear more, wants to draw out their usual dance before she caves. He finishes circling her, returning to face her, and reaches once more for the silk tie at her throat.

“All these layers, all day - hiding your beauty away,” he murmurs. “I’m glad no one else can see it but me, yet it drives me wild. I spend my days thinking about the time when I can see beneath the silk, admire you in all your splendor, as you were meant to be.”

A shudder goes through her as he undoes the ties and begins to part the yellow silk of the dress. When she raises her gaze to his, he smiles and hooks a knuckle beneath her chin.

“May I? Will you take pity on this poor Knight and let him experience true beauty before he marches off to war?”

“Yes,” she tells him.

Bron smiles and leans down, noticing the way she parts her lips eagerly. But he presses his lips instead to the dainty beauty marks on her chin, and then moves his attention to the one on her forehead. She sighs and leans into him, and he places a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before he finally finds her lips with his.

Their dance changes rapidly from teasing, playful hesitancy to eager, passionate, unrehearsed steps. Bron finishes parting the silk across her chest, pulling at the fastenings and working to free her as quickly as his fingers can manage. Where before she was coy now she is determined, undoing the buttons of his uniform with haste that betrays her own impatience.

Clothes now scattered about the hearth’s rug, Bron bends and lifts her into his arms, carrying her to the large Orlesian bed she had insisted on ‘as was befitting the Inquisitor.’ He marvels now at how glad he is to have its satin sheets and fine feather pillows, not for himself but because she deserves such delicacy against her skin.

As they tumble into the bed together, she rolls until she is resting on top of him, propping herself up so that she can continue to meet his lips in greedy kisses. Her skin is softer than the silks she wears everyday, and he hopes she isn’t bothered by how his hands are roughened from training and battle. But she arches against him and moans into his mouth at his caresses, her passion reaching a fever pitch as she kisses him.

It’s strange to him how quickly they became this comfortable with one another - it’s only been a few weeks now, hasn’t it? And he had been unfamiliar with the touch of a woman beyond the silly, stolen kisses of youth, but she had never made him feel as if that made him lacking as a lover. Even though he’s still learning the slopes and curves of her body, he knows where to nip with his teeth to hear her gasp, where to stroke her with his fingers until she cries out. He lets his hands wander over her, gripping and grasping the bountiful bits of silky flesh that he loves, squeezing and caressing as much as he can while he holds her to him.

When she gently pushes herself off his chest he takes her breasts in his hands, lavishing every inch of them with his mouth until she’s positively purring sighs and moans. She leans back, and for a moment he simply lays beneath her and admires the sight of her framed in a golden halo of firelight.

“Josephine,” he murmurs. “I know I tell you all the time, but you’re - you’re the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

She smiles, almost shyly, and drags one hand down his chest as she brushes her long hair aside with her other. With a coy glance at him, she shifts back once more and takes him in her hand.

He closes his eyes, taking a moment to adjust - it’s still so new, feeling someone else’s fingers around him, especially ones so soft. And the sight of her above him is almost too much - so he takes a few deep, shuddering breaths as he steadies himself.

“My handsome knight,” she purrs. “Such a brave, valiant, strong knight.”

He chuckles breathlessly, the sound quickly turning to a moan as she lifts her hips and begins to guide him to her. Opening his eyes once more he watches eagerly, unwilling to tear his eyes away from the sight of her covering him, sliding herself down his hard length until he’s deep within her. She throws her head back, dark, shiny waves spilling around her shoulders as she moans, giving them both time to enjoy the first moment of their union.

Slowly, so slowly it’s almost like torture, she begins to roll her hips. Bron moves his hands to them, taking a firm grip to grant her leverage, unable to look anywhere but the heavenly sight of her gently rocking herself on him. She flutters her eyes every time she takes him into her, moaning and letting her head loll on her shoulders.

“Bron, Bron,” she mewls, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Josie, my beauty,” he praises her in a groan. He releases one hip and instead grips one of her bouncing breasts, pleased at the sound the caress pulls from her throat. She bites her lip again, trying to hold in her moans, and Bron increases his attention on her breast. “Let me hear you, please - Josie, darling.”

To encourage her more he moves his thumb to the spot he had discovered with her help, that he knows brings down all of her careful reserve until she’s shivering and clinging to him desperately. As soon as he begins worrying it with his thumb she cries out, forgetting to keep herself quiet as she has been. She rolls her hips in a quicker pace against him, spurring them both on to greater heights of sensation.

“Br-Bron,” she gasps, and she leans forward to support herself against his chest.

When she stutters in her pace he finally wraps an arm around her hips, rolling them until she’s beneath him. He braces his knees beside her hips and takes up a steady pace, resuming how he was stroking her pearl. She flutters around him, her grip tight on his shoulders as she cries out every time he sheaths himself within her.

As beautiful as she had been above him, the sight of her reclining on pillows, her dark waves spread out around her shoulders is almost too stunning. Gritting his teeth he tries to hold on, determined to watch her enjoy herself before he pulls himself from her -

But she wraps her legs around his hips and locks her feet behind him. “Bron - finish with me, I want - at the same time -” she gasps.

She’s always insisted on the opposite, but he finds himself glad now, wanting nothing more in the world than to lose himself over the edge with her. He hardly has a moment to nod agreement before they both moan, and Josephine’s back arches off the bed. The feeling of her clenching around him breaks his tenuous grasp on control, and he thrusts unevenly, trying to stay as deep within her as he can. The world doesn’t exist beyond that moment, the way they shudder and cling to one another all that permeates the feeling of euphoria crashing over him.

When they finally still he relaxes on top of her, allowing his weight to press her into the soft mattress. She keeps her lithe legs wrapped around him, one arm around his shoulders and her other hand twists in his hair.

“Come back to me,” she breathes at last. “The-Thedas needs you. The Inquisition needs you. I - I need you.”

“I promise, Josephine,” he tells her, raising his head so that he can hold her gaze and try to show her just how much he means it. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll have the whole of the Inquisition beside me. Stay safe here, I know - it will be hard, carrying the Inquisition on your own while we’re all in the Western Approach.”

“I will be fine,” she insists. “I’ll have Leliana and Cecilia to help me, it will be -”

“Still,” he interjects softly, brushing hair off of her dewy skin. “Take care.”

Josephine cups his face between her hands, bringing it down to rest his forehead against hers. She giggles softly and shakes her head, rolling his slightly as well with the action. “I suppose - we shouldn’t waste all of what could be our last night speaking of what might go wrong,” she says with a sigh.

“I can think of other things we can do with our time,” he muses slowly, and when she pulls her head back to look at him he laughs. “Much more... _pleasurable_ \- things.”

“You’re incorrigible,” she teases.

“You like it,” he counters, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

The blush and continued giggles his words bring warm him to his core, and he leans down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Whatever Adamant may bring, he knows he’ll do what he can to make it back to her.

After all, this is what he’s fighting for - and he won’t let himself fail her.


End file.
